La dernière épreuve
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Kastia Middlung est une apprentie assassin. Née et élevée dans une famille réputée dans l'assassinat depuis des générations, elle va devoir passer la dernière épreuve pour être un assassin accomplie. Kastia est bien décidée à réussir pour faire honneur à sa famille. Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter les derniers obstacles ?


**_**Dix-huit ans auparavant.**_**

Il existe dans un endroit inconnu de tous, assez reculé de toute civilisation, une immense demeure. Celle-ci est entourée de plusieurs autres bâtiments identiques qui formerait presque un petit village. Une grande famille y vivait. Beaucoup de rumeurs ou de légendes disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien clan de ninja autrefois abandonné puis trahis par son seigneur il y a plusieurs années. Personne ne connaissait la véritable histoire de ce lieu, et personne ne le saura jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit ce lieu, normalement calme, était en mouvement. Un grand évènement venait de se produire.

Un homme encapuchonné venait de faire son entré dans l'une des pièces de ce manoir, il faisait maintenant face au propriétaire de cette demeure. On pouvait y observer un homme assez jeune lui tourner le dos, face à une fenêtre qui avait une vue sur les jardins.

\- Chef, _dit-il_ , Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, votre fils et votre belle-fille ne sont plus de ce monde.

L'homme faisant face à la fenêtre ne dit rien, il abordait un visage sévère et impassible. Il fit un tour sur lui-même afin de faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'en est-il de ma petite fille ?  
\- Elle est saine et sauve, votre fils avait réussi à la cacher avant l'attaque.

Suite à cette nouvelle, l'homme émit un faible sourire l'espace d'un instant, avant de reprendre son air impassible.

\- Qui a fait ça ?, _demanda-t-il d'un air glacial._  
\- Tout porte à croire que c'est le clan Ebi qui a orchestré l'assassinat de votre fils.

L'homme était resté impassible jusqu'à maintenant mais la colère envahit rapidement son visage. Il serra les poings de rage pour canaliser cette colère. Le clan Ebi, c'est un clan rival depuis des générations, il y a une semaine il était entré en contact avec lui pour pouvoir discuter d'un accord sur la répartition du territoire. Ce qui avait été refusé. Et aujourd'hui, c'est ainsi qu'il se venge.

\- Nous attaquerons ce soir, je ne veux aucun survivant. Fait passer ce message à notre clan.  
\- Bien Père !

L'homme sous la capuche quitta la pièce suite à cet ordre. Le chef de clan s'assit sur son fauteuil fou de rage, son fils n'était plus et rien ne pourrait le ramener d'entre les morts. Une larme coula ce soir-là le long de sa joue. La dernière larme de sa vie. L'homme dit "Père" entendit un hurlement d'enfant à l'extérieur de son bureau, étonné par ce bruit si rare, il décida de sortir de son bureau et d'aller voir la source de ce bruit. C'est là, qu'il l'a vit. Sa petite fille dans les bras de la gouvernante qui n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Il arriva à la hauteur de la petite fille, la gouvernante surprise de la soudaine apparition du maitre de maison s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Ne vous excusez pas ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle a le droit de pleurer, _dit-il impassible_.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré sa petite fille c'était la première fois. Son fils avait prit la décision de quitter le clan après son mariage avec sa belle-fille. Une décision qu'il avait accepté à condition de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec eux, ce qu'il a accepté. Avant aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas qu'il était grand-père. A première vue, elle n'a que quelques mois et la voilà déjà orpheline. L'homme prit la petite fille dans ses bras, elle s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer au contact de l'homme. Il sourit puis reprit la parole.

\- Akira, _dit-il_.

Une ombre prit forme au côté de l'homme, petite mais silencieuse.

\- Vous m'avez appelé Père ?  
\- Occupe toi de cet enfant en mon absence, _dit-il en lui donnant l'enfant._  
\- Mais Père...! Je n'ai jamais...!, _dit-il étonné._  
\- C'est ta petite sœur Kastia, prend en soin.

Ce sont sur ces mots que l'homme sortit de son manoir, accompagné de plusieurs autres hommes encapuchonnés. Il leur fit un signe de tête, et ils partirent tous en même temps de ces lieux.

 _ ** **Un mot de l'auteur ****_:

 _Bonjour, bonsoir._  
Un prologue un peu court, je l'avoue. Mais il y aura une suite assez rapidement ne vous en faite pas. Merci de me laisser un commentaire si cela vous a plût.

Ps : Une suite pour Yuhia est prévue pour Noël (ou avant si j'y arrive). Je vous l'avais promis !

Aiko-san.


End file.
